Take a break ZADR
by Blackdragon3
Summary: Even irken invaders need a break sometimes.


Tiredly, Dib shuffled along one of the curved corridors towards the main lab, hearing the quiet clacking and beeping of the computer. Zim was still working hard on gathering information, testing several variations of data and running simulation after simulation. Even from the door, it was obvious how tense the petite alien was, shoulders pulled up and body hunched over to get a closer look at the screens. When Dib knocked against the metal frame of the door, Zim didn't even so much as twitch, too absorbed in his tests to pay attention. With a smile that was both a little amused and worried, the human made his way over, trying to make his steps loud enough as not to startle the other. „Zim..." he called softly before stepping closer, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

Even with the warnings he had tried to give, Zim jerked up and spun around on his seat, staring at Dib with wide eyes. Then, to cover up his surprise, he glared at him. „What do you want, Dib-human? Zim's busy finding a cure for that pathetic human body of yours." Dib just smiled again, putting both his hands on Zim's small shoulders. The painfully tight muscles were like stone under his warm palms and the human sighed.

„Zim... come, you need a break. You've been at it for nearly two days straight. You can't work nonstop without rest." Zim tensed even more. „Irkens do not-" „Sleep." Dib grinned knowingly, shaking his head. „I know. I know you don't need to sleep. But even the almighty Zim won't deny that some rest will help getting your brain back to its full capability." His hands rubbed along the tight line of the alien's shoulders, sliding down to curl around Zim's chest in a half-hug. The internal struggle was so obvious that Dib could almost physically feel it, but in the end, with a defeated huff, Zim nodded, relaxing back into the warm body behind his. „Only for a moment." „Of course..." Leaning down, the human couldn't resist brushing his lips against the base of one lekku, his own tiredness making it hard to play and pretend he wasn't attracted to the former invader. Zim knew. It wasn't a secret between them, but he wasn't used to such feelings so he usually preferred to just avoid thinking or talking about it.

Still, even with all his pride and stubbornness, he couldn't deny it felt nice to have warm, large hands smooth away some of the tension in his body. And the soft touch to his lekku even coaxed a sigh from the alien's lips. Still, he was reluctant to push away from the screens, rising stifly without disentangling himself from the – admittedly – comforting hug. When he looked up at Dib's face, he was greeted by a pleased smile and found he didn't want to put up any more protest, letting himself be led to the makeshift bedroom they had set up to comply with the human need for sleep.

Dib gave a tired yawn and stretched, popping a few bones in his spine. Before Zim was even aware of it, he was comfortably burried in warm covers and even warmer arms, feeling hands rub up and down his back slowly. He watched with half-closed eyes as Dib fell back to sleep quickly, hands stilling and breath evening out as he relaxed. Not for the first time, the alien wondered what it was like to sleep like that... Irken did rest and sometimes, when injured or too exhausted, they went into stasis or were put into regeneration tanks to recover. But they didn't sleep. They didn't dream. Still, he never found himself wishing that he was able to. Looking at his strange new housemate, he reached out and drew a clawed finger along the warm neck softly. So vulnerable. It would be so easy... so very easy to just slit his throat and end the human's existence without even the slightest struggle. How pathetic is was.. this trust, this... he didn't even know what to call it. But even if it was pathetic, Zim found himself unable to recall where the urge to destroy this being had gone. It had left a long time ago and now, while he was the only one awake and the only one to judge his thoughts, he closed his ruby eyes and turned his back to Dib. The Dib-human had been right... a little rest wouldn't hurt and once he had rested and cleared his thoughts, there would be tons of amazing ideas to solve this peculiar puzzle.

Behind him, the larger body shifted, scooting closer and enclosing him in strong arms again, obviously searching for comfort, or so Zim thought. And again, as much too often during the last few weeks, he found that he didn't mind the contact at all.

* * *

><p>AN:

This is a part of a large storyline. It can be read on its own, though. It's taking place after the bolognia episode in which their DNA gets infected with... bolognia DNA

They're working together to get rid of it. (The mutations were easier to fix than the remaining traces of DNA)

I'll upload the rest of it (which features supporting character deaths, drama, angst, fun and other things) when I'm done writing it ;)


End file.
